Winter's Constellations
by Doee13
Summary: The sequel to Equinox. Follow Nessie and Jake as the embark on their greatest quest of all...marriage life. Please read and review. Love doe
1. Prologue

_**Winter's Constellations **_

***Jacob's POV***

I watch my wife that night, sleeping in a deep dreamless slumber. What could have possibly brought all this on? She had never wanted a kid before, maybe because she was a kid at the time. After her own extreme birth, how would I live with myself if I watched her struggle with a problem I gave her?

Her fragile body, hugging to life; was it even possible? She was incredibly strong, but could easily snap like a twig. No, I could never do that to her. Maybe if I ignore it she would finally let it drop. Maybe she would forget about all this. Maybe it was just a phase this girl felt like going through.

Maybe was the key. She was so determined, so stubborn, so…like her mother. There weren't many times when she didn't get what she wanted. She was a spoiled little hybrid. I sighed as Nessie turned her little body closer to me. I smiled turning my head to the open window. The gentle breeze flowing in.

It was late autumn as the night grew colder. The stars danced in the night sky, making the room glow with multiple patterns. Nessie's eyes fluttered as she let out a deep breathe and then looked up at me, eyes tired and full of sleep.

"Aren't you tired," she asked almost annoyed. I chuckled softly as I kissed her on the head, watching her mouth stretch to yawn.

"No, not really. Too much on the mind," I replied as she watched my face for more clues. The stars glowed off her skin, illuminating her brilliant eyes. She was a beauty, I had to admit, and it made it better that she was all mine.

"Well maybe you should shake some of those things out of your head and sleep," she stated as I chuckled a little more. She smiled up at me as she moved to prop herself up on her elbow.

"You know, maybe we should wait till after were settled down a bit more before wee start thinking about kids," I smiled back at her and she sighed letting a giggle out at the end. Her hair twisted softly around her shoulders as she flopped down once again beside me.

"Oh don't worry about it, I don't need kids. I mean how cruel would it be to bring a helpless little kid into our crazy families?" she replied and I looked at her astonish. Well that phase changed quickly. No fight, no nothing. She just gave up, just like that?

"You sure about this," I asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow as I saw her shake her head.

"Yeah I'm sure, it was just a crazy fantasy I guess," she smirked shrugging. I let out a chuckle pulling her close to me now as she watched me silently.

"You never cease to confuse me," I laughed as she giggled tired. Her body felt cold against mine as I wrapped us up in the blanket.

"Sleep love, and I'll meet you in your dreams," I whispered as she smiled closing her eyes. I followed suit letting that worry slip through my hands like a balloon.

***Alright, so if you're wondering what the heck this is, it's a sequel to one of my stories Equinox! Yup for all you people that have been waiting for this it's here! Winter's Constellations is the new book! So I hope you enjoyed this little preview, and trust me, Nessie has a few good tricks up her sleeves. So please review and enjoy reading, love always, doe***


	2. Chapter 1

_**Winter's Constellations**_

***Nessie's POV- A week later***

I've been keeping a secret for 2 weeks now. A secret that would change my world. A secret that would…complete everything. A secret that was for the better. But how could it possibly be for the better when he didn't want it? How could he not want something that was already on the way?

The bathroom door was shut and locked behind me as I watched every movement the women reflected in the mirror. Her hair was knotted and brittle as it was tired back into a messy ponytail. Her eyes dark, hidden underneath the dark bags, as they hid a dark secret within them. Her cheekbones defined now more then ever as her skin pulled tight against them.

Her face was pale. Not the ivory color it had been yesterday, but now an almost transparent affect rippled throughout her body. Not a single once of color was left; well except for in one area.

The stomach was covered in purple and blue splotches. Like a 5 year old had just used a sponge and finger paint to color it as it ballooned outwards. It was a tiny bump but very noticeable in the world I lived in.

I watched as the girl blinked rapidly, hearing the stirring of Jake in the bedroom. I quickly pulled my sweatshirt down, smothering the bump with the fabric as I fixed my hair to the best of my ability.

I opened the door to find a glowing Jake standing in front of me. He radiated light off of every angle as he smiled down at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing my forehead and pulling me into a huge bear hug. I giggled at his embrace as he set me down carefully. He eyed me worried as I watched his expression.

"Are you feeling okay, you look a little flushed," he said putting his hand to my forehead. Yeah okay, like he could tell if I had a temperature. He was a thousand degrees everyday, of every year.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said quick, moving into the darken room. I opened the curtain as the dust danced in the morning sunlight. "Hey, what do you want for breakfast," I asked changing the subject quick.

"I don't care, whatever you want darling," he responded before I heard the water start to run. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked down the hall to the kitchen.

I wanted Jake to know. But with that I also wanted Jake to understand how much it meant to me to have this kid. To have our kid. I didn't want it taken away from me. I loved it too much already.

I sighed looking through cupboard after cupboard for where I had stashed the cereals. My memory was becoming weak, why I have no idea. Some days I would just wake up and forget where I was, forget _who_ I was. I was a wreck, I laughed silently in my head as I finally found the cereals.

I pulled out every box in there knowing Jake would eat most of them today. That's why I loved him. Wolf and all. I panicked now, his wolfness. I wouldn't want him to get angry when I told him. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

I heard the water shut off now as I searched the kitchen for where I put the bowls. I quickly found them and grabbed two along with two spoons. I turned for the milk only to see Jake standing in front of me holding the jug.

I sighed letting a smile shine with it as he chuckled, setting the jug down. He moved towards me, placing a hand on my back and waist, pulling me closer with a smile that could make any girl swoon. His lips etched towards mine as I pulled in closer. His lips placed gently against mine as they moved in harmony; perfectly in sync.

"I love you," he whispered pulling away making my stomach flutter in response.

"As I love you," I replied back taking a seat at the table. He followed suit, taking his own seat and pouring himself a huge bowl of Cheerios. His face was mellow as he turned on the news, flipping until he found something that interested him.

"Killings and disappearances have been accruing all over Melville. Police have little evidence to go off of at this point. If you have any information please call your local police department," said the reporter as Jake snorted obviously annoyed at that remark.

"Of course you have no information, stupid humans," he muttered annoyed digging into his food. I watched him carefully, his mouth a hard line, as I played with the cereal in my bowl.

"We have to go see your family today," he stated getting up now and rinsing out his bowl. I flipped off the television as I got up behind him, placing my bowl on the counter.

"You think it has something to do with vampires?" I asked and he glared at me from the corner of my eye, like I should already know this.

"Yes, I'm almost positive they're vampires," he replied back taking my dish and practically throwing it into the dishwasher before he pressed 'start cycle'. He annoyed me when he was upset so I turned my back and started putting away the boxes of cereal. He sighed, turning to face me, as I finished placing the milk back into the fridge.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk and hands up. I laughed at his pathetic attempt at an apology and he grabbed me in a tight hug. He kissed my ear softly before moving to my cheek and then down my neck.

"Come on, let's get going," I said giggling as I grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'm driving!" I yelled as I sprinted down the hall to the door. He beat me there in a flash, shutting the door fast and keeping it shut as he leaned against it.

"Don't think so, princess," he chuckled taking the keys out of my hands and opening the door for me. So Jacob.

***Alright, I really hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for the mistake I made last time. Like I said again, that was for my other story Starlight Bliss so please check it out. And also please please please please review, I want to know how I can make my stories better. One of the reviewers ask if I could make my chapters longer and more descriptive, so I made this one more descriptive and hopefully I can start making them longer. So you know, tell me what you think. Love, doe***


	3. Chapter 2

_**Winter's Constellations**_

***Nessie's POV***

The rain began to pour as my eyes stayed fixed on the blurred forest scenery. My heart raced at the thought of my daddy being able to read my mind. Sure I was able to keep him out of my head but I had to be concentrating, a lot. And who could concentrate in a time like this?

"Is there something wrong love," Jake asked grabbing my hand off my lap and holding it in his free hand as he continued to wind the road.

"No, just thinking," I replied back, taking my hand back as I replayed the sight I saw this morning. The morning sickness that only contained blood, the transparent girl in the mirror, the pretty colors on my torso. I was a wreck waiting to happen.

"Well then what's on your mind," he said smiling at me for a moment and then turning back towards the road. His face beamed brightly as he looked at me through his peripheral vision.

"Just thinking about all the events happening," I whispered turning back to the window and I saw his lips move down into a frown.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, were stronger then any coven of vampires. We were able to beat a million when your mother was human and I will happily kill many more in order to keep you safe, my promise," he replied picking up my hand once again and kissing it softly.

My heart pounded uneasy as I saw the main Cullen house come into view. The clouds seemed to be darker over their house compared to any other area around; maybe that was my warning sign that things were headed towards the wrong direction.

You could hear the laughter coming from the wolves as they bounded down the stairs to great us; half naked of course. The shined brightness in every angle and I smiled. They were like suns when they stood all together like that.

"Jake, Nessie; we've been expecting you," Embry said menacingly as Jake slowed the car down to a stopped in the driveway. I giggled as Jake kissed my cheek and then hopped out of the car. This was probably going to be one of the last moments I would see everyone like this; everyone so happy.

I watched as the boys bounced around their alpha as Jake attacked them with a bear hug. Excuse me, wolf hug. So much love for a place full of monsters. I sighed opening the door and hopping out myself. Quil eyed me first, smiling widely but watching me in a way I've never seen before.

"Hey Nessie, you're looking paler then usual," he chuckled grabbing me into a hug. I giggled shyly in his bare chest before he released me, smiling at me brighter.

"I've been told," I replied as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head quickly before turning towards Seth.

"Where's your sister, we've got some preparing to do," he said curious but in a stern tone. It was like he was turning into the Alpha wolf right in front of me.

"She's inside talking to Carlisle about, 'personal stuff'," he said putting quotations around personal stuff as Embry and Quil howled loudly with laughter. Jake sighed annoyed with that answer and I watched as his expression changed so quickly. From being so serious in the car, to being so happy with his pack around, and now so annoyed with Leah's problems. I think I was getting whiplash from his mood swings.

I shivered as a chill ran through my spine, making my body freeze and then heat back up in an instant. Coldness, something new for me.

"Come on boys; let's get the half human inside already will you?" Alice screamed from the door and I was lucky for the escape. I quickly left Jake's hold on me and walked inside to be hugged by my Auntie. She smiled pulling away and then eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you feeling alright Nessie?" she asked looking at me more intently, examining every inch of me with eyes of an eagle. This was annoying me; I would tell people when I felt like telling people.

"Oh my goodness, why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine, healthy as a horse," I replied with an annoyed tone to it. She took a step back laughing as Jasper and Emmett walked into the room.

"You know, I heard there's some type of horse flu going around. Horses aren't doing so great. Maybe you should get checked out, oh pale one," Emmett said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"You're one to talk about paleness. Did you get lighter?" I asked with a smirk and he laughed grabbing in a quick hug and kissing me on the cheek. I would miss these simple embraces.

"Shut up kid," he whispered in my ear and I giggled pulling away and getting grabbed by another pair of cold arms. Daddy kissed my ear gently and I smiled turning around to give him a proper hug.

"What's going on?" he whispered uneasy into the same ear he had kissed before and I sighed pulling away from him and smiling up at him.

"Now is not the time, I have some things to figure out first," I said taking charge of the atmosphere around me. Jasper raised an eyebrow impressed with my new found confidence as I led them to the main living room and plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Alright what are we explaining to you Nessie," Rose said walking into the room followed by my mom, the pack, Esme, Carlisle, and Leah.

"What's going on with all these disappearances and murders? Is it something we should be concerned about? Should we be taking precautions or doing something about this?" I asked letting it all out in one breathe of air. The room began to fill with an uneasy vibe as everyone's faces turned into stone. Jake sighed sitting down beside me and grabbed my hands warming them up easily.

"It's a coven of vampires. They have been slowly creeping towards us, starting off somewhere in Canada and working there way down. Alice has been tracking them but she's getting a mixed reception at the current moment," Jasper informed me and I turned towards Alice. I thought she had learned to tune out the wolves and myself.

"She is able to tune out the wolves and you, but there's something new blocking her," dad said answering my thoughts and I nodded as Alice stared right back at me as I did to her. Her eyes grew furious and then frustrated as

"Nessie, are you messing with my visions," she asked, her jaw clenching tight. She didn't like when anything messed with her vision. Her head ached with a pounding feel as she tried to watch blurry thoughts, ones that she couldn't stop from coming. I came back from her world as I notice everyone starring at me waiting for an answer.

"No I would never," I replied bobbing my head quick and I heard her and Edward gasp in unison as everyone watched them uneasy. My head spun as I watch their expression change from astonish to scared.

"Nessie, Nessie why can I see you? Why can I finally see your future?" Alice asked in shock and everyone stared at me again as if I was supposed to know, which I didn't. Good thing they continued afterwards.

"But why can we see everything but your stomach?" Edward whispered still in a trance of Alice's visions. Please God, why couldn't I have had more time to prepare them for this? …

***Okay, I hope you're not angry but I am leaving you all with another cliffy****. I'll get more in depth about the vampire coven threat in a later chapter, promise. So anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review or something. I really want to know about how I can make my story better. Thanks. Love, doe***


	4. Chapter 3

_**Winter's Constellations**_

My hands began to grow shaky as my family eyed me. I let my head drop, allowing my hair to cover my face. How do you tell your family something like this? Especially when they still thought of me as their baby girl?

"Renesmee, what's going on," Jake said placing strands of hair behind my ear. I looked at him apologetically in the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. His eyebrows were smashed together with unease as he watched my mouth open trying to respond.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for keeping secrets," I said staring at Jake and then turning my head away so I wasn't looking at him anymore. My heart beat drummed in my ears, loud and fast as my daddy cleared his throat.

"What kind of secrets?" my dad asked stern, taking his role as my father very seriously. My eyes began to drip with tiny droplets of tears as Jake kissed my cheek, brushing the tears away.

"Before I say anything, you have to promise not to be angry with me," I said hushed as I looked up a little to see everyone's eyes fixed on me, watching my every movement.

"Just tell us already," Seth said half yelling as Jake grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"We promise we won't be angry, darling," Jake whispered into my ear, before kissing it softly. I sighed closing my eyes and shaking my head quick, trying to rid every other thought in my mind.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered as my mom gasped low and Jake's hand slipped out of mine. I breathed in shakily as I opened my eyes to see everyone frozen in a trance, including my Jacob. Carlisle cleared his throat examining me as he motioned to follow him into his study. I got up, leaving the still room of statues behind me as I sat down in the chair in the study.

"How long have you've known?" he asked grabbing my charts and jotting down notes. He looked at me thoroughly, taking in my paleness and my now shallow breathes.

"2 weeks," I said and I heard something crash in the other room.

"2 weeks! 2 freaking weeks! Renesmee!" my father roared coming into the room as I hid my face once again. I could tell he was pinching the bridge of his nose as he took in an unneeded breathe of air.

"Renesmee 2 weeks, 2 whole weeks and you didn't tell us sooner," he said disappointed. I looked up to see his face angered, pained, and worried; if this was how my dad was like I couldn't even imagine how Jake would be.

"And when would you have liked me to tell you? When I'm flipping out because I had no idea what was wrong with me or when the murders and disappearances started to affect us? And besides you would have reacted the same either way," I said turning around to eye him as I stood up from the chair.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. When I'm hurting I can't just come running to you every time. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me and not worry anyone else. Is that so wrong" I said walking out of the room to go sit in the dining room.

My body slumped down in the chair as I heard the quiet whispers coming from the living room and the roar of my daddy's hushed voice as he talked with Carlisle and my mother.

"Calmed down Edward," my mother whispered quickly and stern as I heard my dad let a small rumble of rage escape his lips.

"How can I be calm when my daughter practically risked her life by not telling us," he let ramble out and I sighed letting my head hit the table with a loud thud. I heard the house go quiet yet again as my head ached with a dull pain.

"Nessie?" Embry whispered entering the dining room. I could hear his breathe, uneven and musky with the smell of the woods entering the room.

"Nessie, everything's going to be okay," he said taking steps into the room and then sitting in the chair beside me. His warm hand grabbed mine as he gripped it tightly, letting the warmth sink into my coldness.

"No it's not," I replied looking up at him now and imagining Jake sitting there. He smirked with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"So you wish I was _Jake_," he chuckled, emphasizing Jake's name. I blushed letting the blood rush around my face wildly as I heard Jake walk into the room. Embry chuckled again, letting my hand drop back onto the table as he left the room at the exact time Jake showed up, leaning against the door frame.

My eyes watched him apologetic as his eyes mimicked a different emotion; the same one as my father's. Agonizing pain, angry, and worry all mixed together.

"Jake…" I said unable to say anything else as my throat chocked up a little. His shook his head letting out a sigh as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Renesmee, how could you? How could you not tell me this? I thought when you said 'I do' to me it meant we would only tell each other the truth," he said glaring at me now fiercely, trying to keep his composure.

"Well I didn't exactly lie," I replied back, looking at him with the same intensity as he was giving me.

"And you didn't exactly tell me the truth either," he replied a little louder then what was necessary. My eyes began to glaze over with tears as he let small trembles rock him.

"I don't understand why everyone's so mad at me!" I stated, skidding the chair back against the tiles and standing up. Jake's eyebrows raised in my response as he walked over to the other table's side; opposite from mine.

"Oh please Renesmee; you know exactly why everyone's a little peeved. You chose the worst possible time to tell the family your little secret. Now not only do we have to worry about the new vampire coven in the area but we also have to worry about you," Jake yelled letting his rumbles shake the ground in which we stood.

"Well I'm sorry that me getting pregnant is so inconvenient for you. But it's not just my fault, it takes two to tango Jacob," I yelled back as I threw my hands against the table. The house was quiet as my words lingered in the air.

"So what, now it's my fault? It's my fault you hid the secret from me and the family? It's my fault you decided to endanger you and the things life by not getting it checked out sooner?" He screamed back at me letting his fist slam against the table letting it vibrate. My mouth dropped in utter lose of words.

"Ugh, you're impossible Jacob Black," I said whipping my wedding ring at him. "Just utterly impossible!" And with that I stomped out the back door.

_To be continued…_

***Alright, how was that guys? I thought it was some major coolness chapter right there! But maybe it's just me. So you know click the little button that way - no arrow facing down- but yeah tell me what you think and hopefully I can update soon. Love always, doe***


	5. Chapter 4

_**-Winter's Constellations-**_

***Jake's POV***

My fingers ran over the tiny ring as I watched my wife walk out the back door. The strings in my soul were pulled and twisted wildly, making my heart throb in pain. I've never felt such a pain run through me before. It was like a fire, racing through a forest, destroying everything in its path.

"Dude, what the hell did you just do," Seth ask as he watch me fumble with the ring. I looked at him, my eyes searing with pain as I shrugged.

"You don't get pissed at your imprint, ever. Especially when your imprint has just as much stubbornness as you; even I know this and I don't even have an imprint!" Seth yelled at me as I looked at the doorway once again not interested in talking to him.

I heard Seth let out a long sigh before his palm slapped across my cheek like a bullet. I growled turning my head back at him as I clenched my teeth together. My body started to tremble as his face began to turn red with anger and stubbornness.

"Get your head back in the game and go win back your girl!" he ordered as he pointed towards the door and it was like I wasn't the Alpha anymore. It was like something pulled in me that made me obey his command. Maybe he should be Alpha, but it was really just the pull of an imprint.

I sprinted out the door as I felt the cool snowflakes melt in the air surrounding me. I smelt the scent of my wife as I walked through the forest, letting my mind race with the thoughts pounding against my skull.

"Nessie! Renesmee! I'm sorry love," I yelled, my voice echoing off the cedar trees. "Come on Ness, where are you," I screamed louder as the birds took off wildly into the air.

"Nessie?" my voice wandering through the leaves, as my light jog turned into a walk. I could hear her heartbeat just a little while away along with her shaky breath.

"Ness, why didn't you respond, love," I questioned walking into the little area of grass as Ness stood, her back facing me. "Nessie, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I made you feel. Can we just talk," I asked my voice starting to sound strangled as I watched as Nessie turned to face me, her hands bloody and shaking as her eyes glazed over fear.

I saw a teenager in front of her and I knew who it was. It was Sam's eldest son Hunter; how the hell did he get all the way up here? His throat dripped in blood as I saw the teeth markings of a fresh vampire breath. He was lifeless as I scrunched my eyebrows together examining him.

"Nessie, what did you do," I asked taking a cautious step towards his body as Nessie stood quietly, her hands still shaking. I knelt down to his body as I lifted up his wrist, feeling no pulse.

"I-I didn't do anything," she stammered as I picked up his body with a heave. Sam was gunna burst and Em… man I couldn't even imagine what Emily would look like. My nose stung with the scent of a vampire still lingering. I instantly placed Hunter's body over my shoulder as I dragged Nessie by the hand.

She walked slowly, her breath still rigid and shaky and Hunter's body hung heavy on my shoulder. My couldn't think straight as my thoughts raced around wildly. There was nothing I wanted more then to change into my wolf form and follow the vampire scent with my pack, but I also had the pull to bring my imprint out of danger. The imprint won.

"Embry! Seth! Get out here!" I yelled as the mansion came into view and they were there at the doorway immediately. Their eyes grew wide as they saw Nessie covered in blood and Hunter over my shoulder.

"What the hell," Embry muttered sprinting down the steps as the Cullen's came into view. Rose stared in awe at Nessie as Edward and Emmett ran down the steps along with Embry and Seth.

"Found these two in the woods; the vampire scent still lingers," I stated as Edward grabbed Nessie into a quick hug before handing her off to Bella. Carlisle grabbed Hunter from me as I watched Bella dragged Nessie into the house.

"Call Sam and let him know; we're going back in to follow the scent," I commanded Esme as she nodded before running back into the house. Nessie stood at the window still shaking as I sighed shaking my head. I just wanted to run in there and hug her, tell her everything was going to be alright, but now wasn't the time.

"You two head north howl if you catch anything," I instructed Seth and Embry as they nodded before taking off.

"You, Emmet, and Jasper go east and I'll go south and meet up with you," I said as they nodded before taking off. My body began to tremble as I felt the animal part of me rip apart my human side, landing on the ground on all four.

There was no way this vampire was getting away with killing one of my brothers and was getting away with it.

***Alright I hope you liked. I know most of my chapters are starting to become shorter but my brain is so full of math and other boring stuff that my imagination isn't flowing. So sorry about that but please review, I'm really trying hard. Love always, doe***


End file.
